


A month without  chocolate or a month without you

by Leafygreenkahle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreenkahle/pseuds/Leafygreenkahle
Summary: Maurauder truth or dare and confessions. 
Based on a couple posts that I'll link tomorrow from aasktheboywholived.tumblr.com (TT IS THE BEST)





	

Remus groaned as the bottle Lily had spun landed on him, they were already most of the way through their stash of firewhiskey and he was the most sober of them all (which wasn't saying much). They were celebrating their landslide win against Slytherin in true Maurauder fashion, firewhiskey and spin the bottle amongst the 6th and 7th years, though at this point everyone but the 5 of them had gone to bed or passed out around the room.  
  
"Truth or dare Remmiee!" Lily cooed giggling across the circle from him,  
  
"Just bexcuse you called me that, truth!" He responded sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"You're no fun!" She pouted, trying to hide her smile,  "fine, a month without chocolate, or a month without Sirius?" Remus was taken off guard, eyes widening, did she know?  
  
"Everyone could do a month without Sirius!" He smirked trying to cover his embarrassment,  
  
"HEY! I'm a fucking delight!" Sirius squawked offended, Remus just ruffled his hair and sat back to watch the rest of the game.  
  
"Moons are you Ok? You've been staring at me for two whole minutes." Sirius asked flopping himself into Remus' arms a little while later, blushing Remus shook himself out of his thoughts,  
  
"Yeah, fine." He re assured his friend, petting his hair, some thing they both took comfort in.  
  
"Would you really like to go a month without me?" Sirius asked eventually, when Remus was sure he was asleep, everyone else had left the common room already, Remus' hand paused,  
  
"No Pads, I really like spending time with you." He re assured him gently, scratching his scalp.  
  
"Moons, can I tell you a secret?" Sirius asked pressing his face into remus' belly,  
  
"Sure, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I'm not dating Marleen, and I'm also not into girls..." He started, remus' breathing hitched and caught in his throat. "I'm gay Re, and- and I love you. Please don't hate me." He begged pressing himself closer. It was times like these that the scared little boy from the first night in their dorms broke through the cocky, confident man he had become. Remus clutched him tighter, heart racing out of his chest.  
  
"I-I don't hate you Pads i- Sirius, I love you too."  



End file.
